Sentimientos Invisibles
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Kuroko siempre había sabido cómo mantenerse indiferente a todo, no mostrar sus sentimientos era una de sus mejores virtudes, pero a la vez una de las peores. Su relación con Kise lograría hacerlo entender que los sentimientos negativos son los más difíciles de ocultar.
**Haruka:**

 **Hola, hola~**

 **Como verán, soy nueva por aquí, así que espero que disculpen los errores que tenga uvu**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, así que espero que disfruten de este pequeño fic~**

* * *

 _ **Sentimientos Invisibles**_

Desde que Kuroko había comenzado a entrenar baloncesto, jamás pasó por su pequeña cabeza que llegara a interesarle el romance. Claro que era consciente de que el romance era algo «fundamental» para una buena vida en la secundaria, pero para él no era así. Conocer a una chica, enamorarse, declararse e iniciar una hermosa relación, no estaba en sus planes en aquel momento. Ni siquiera se preguntaba que se sentiría que el amor de tu vida fuera a apoyarte en un partido, o ir camino a casa comiendo un helado con aquella persona especial mientras hablaban de distintas cosas sin sentirse en lo mínimo incómodos. Tampoco creía que iba a morir solo, simplemente él no le había prestado mucha atención al romance y a pesar de ser más o menos consciente de los sentimientos que Momoi tenía hacía él ─gracias a unos comentarios nada indirectos por parte de Aomine cada vez que ella lo abraza con fuerza─, simplemente no aumentaba sus ganas de experimentar el amor.

Aunque su pensamiento comenzó a cambiar el mismo día de su cumpleaños.

Después de aquella noche de celebración, Kise decidió acompañar a Kuroko a casa en compañía del resto de la generación milagrosa como en los viejos tiempos, cada uno fue tomando diferentes caminos no sin antes felicitar una vez más a Kuroko; hasta que finalmente sólo quedaron ellos dos.

La mayor sorpresa de ese día se dio en el mismo instante en que Kise le reveló sus profundos sentimientos con respecto a él. Le narró desde el primero momento en que lo comenzó a respetar, desde la actitud tan fría que había tomado en su último año en Teiko provocando que ambos se distanciaran, hasta cuando lo volvió a ver pero esta vez jugando en equipos contrarios, pensando que sería una buena oportunidad para demostrarle lo mucho que había avanzado. Sobre el valor que le dio en el partido contra Fukuda Shogo cuando alzó su voz entre todos para decirle que confiaba en él. Hasta en el último partido que tuvieron donde él reveló que siempre lo había considerado como su rival volviéndolo la persona más feliz del mundo.

—En pocas palabras, me gustas Kurokocchi —finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa para ocultar sus nervios.

No sabía si fue por la emoción del momento la cual provocó un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, o de la mirada que Kise le dedicaba, la cual estaba llena de dudas sobre su posible respuesta; lo que lo ponía más ansioso de alguna manera. No sabía si el ambiente nocturno y silencioso había colaborado para que esa confesión ─algo sencilla─ fuera algo memorable. Posiblemente fue por la felicidad de haber celebrado su cumpleaños ─un día no tan especial para él─ con todos sus amigos cercanos, lo cual lo impulsó a tomar esa decisión. Cual sea que fuera el factor, ya no importaba, porque Kuroko se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando después de permanecer en silencio unos segundos, aceptó sus sentimientos.

Luego de eso, fue embriagado por la calidez y el olor de Kise quien lo abrazó por fuerza con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, repitiendo una y otra vez «Kurokocchi» «Me gustas», hasta que fue callado por el mismo.

— Por lo menos quédate unos segundos en silencio o sino me retractaré.

—Eso es muy cruel, Kurokocchi.

A pesar de su anterior amenaza, la queja del rubio hizo que formara una sonrisa en su rostro; no todo tenía que cambiar radicalmente a partir de este día.

Después de aquella confesión, pasaron a una relación más formal obviamente, fue cuando Kuroko se dio cuenta de que tener al rubio como su novio podía volverla la cosa más molesta del mundo. Le enviaba mínimo 10 mensajes sobre cosas que a él no le importaban y si no respondía ninguno de ellos, Kise lo llamaba preocupado, y si apagaba su celular, él iba hasta su escuela después de clases para preguntarle qué había pasado. Para alguien tan tranquilo como Tetsuya, esto comenzaba a ser una verdadera molestia.

Lo que más le comenzaba a molestar al chico fantasma, era la popularidad de Ryouta, por más raro que sonara. Tal vez no lo demostraba mucho y ocultaba todos sus sentimientos de enojo bajo esa faceta indiferente que tanto había aprendido a mantener, incluso al principio pensaba que sólo era una molestia porqué interrumpían sus conversaciones, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que lo sentía eran los famosos celos que te hacían perder la cordura algunas veces y en otras, te iba destruyendo por dentro sin que tú fueras capaz de notarlo.

Tetsuya era consciente de lo popular que era Kise, había salido en distintas revistas y más su popularidad en el baloncesto cómo parte de la generación milagrosa hacía que fuera muy difícil no reconocerlo en la calle, o a veces cuando salía con él, que éste fuera rodeado por una multitud de chicas que pedían sus autógrafos y cómo Ryouta era tan «amable» a veces no podía simplemente rechazarlas fríamente.

Muchas veces Kuroko veía a Kise como una brillante luz que atrae a todos y es inevitable no verlo, todo lo contrario a él. A pesar de que la sombra es más fuerte mientras más brillante sea la luz, muchas veces llega a pensar si Kise de verdad necesita a una sombra cómo él a su lado. Al darse cuenta de lo inútil que es pensar en esto, decide dejarlos de lado, pero, cada vez vuelve la pregunta: ¿qué carajos vio el famoso modelo Kise Ryouta en él? No es que se despreciara a sí mismo o algo por el estilo, simplemente ambos eran tan diferentes que no sabía cómo ambos llegaban a encajar. Ni siquiera la frase «los opuestos se atraen» le servía para convencerlo.

Quitando esos pequeños inconvenientes de lado, su relación era muy estable para la sorpresa de muchos.

Algunas veces solían tener algunas citas, cuando no estaban ocupados entrenando o cuando Kise tenía su día libre. Usualmente salían a comprar algunas malteadas de vainilla para Kuroko y luego caminaban por ahí para ver si había algo interesante por hacer, o sino, simplemente se quedaban hablando en algún restaurante o cafetería sobre algunas cosas; ya que Kise había leído en una revista lo importante que era la comunicación en una relación y realmente no quería perder a su amado Kurokocchi sólo por no preguntarle cómo le fue en su día. Aunque muchas veces el más bajo daba respuestas cortas, a él nunca le faltaban palabras. Kise, a diferencia de Kuroko, si pensaba que ellos dos encajaban a la perfección por pequeños detalles como esos.

En esos días ambos estaban en épocas de exámenes, así que casi no habían hablado ni mucho menos se habían visto debido al poco tiempo que tenían. Al principio Kuroko había puesto sus reglas sobre no ser molestado en ese tiempo para sacar unas buenas notas y no tener que ser regañado por Riko, quien al parecer estaba más exigente este año y no iba a permitir de ninguna forma que algún miembro del equipo se quedara sin entrenamiento o tuviera que faltar a partidos por tener que hacer algunas recuperaciones, por lo menos Kise aceptó ─con algo de dolor─ sus exigencias y dejó de llamarlo tan de seguido.

Cuando los exámenes acabaron, Kuroko se lo hizo saber por medio de un mensaje y unos segundos después recibió una llamada del rubio quien sonaba muy emocionado por esto.

—Entonces ¿crees qué ganaste todos los exámenes? —preguntó Ryouta.

—Supongo que sí, ¿y a ti cómo te fue?

—Digamos que bien… —su voz se tornó algo incómoda demostrándole lo contrario—. Creo que la «copia perfecta» sólo funciona en el baloncesto —agregó con una sonrisa algo torpe.

—Kise-kun, eres un idiota.

—Eres muy malo Kurokocchi —se quejó el rubio.

—Si no entendías algo me hubieras pedido ayuda por lo menos, si pude enseñarle a Kagami-kun creo que podría haberte ayudado.

—Pero dijiste que no te molestara —aunque no lo estuviera viendo, supuso que estaría haciendo un puchero.

—Sí, pero no me refería a temas de estudio.

—Deberías expresarte mejor —se quejó de nuevo.

Siguieron hablando un poco más y luego colgaron.

Después de que terminaron la conversación, Kuroko sonrió levemente. Hace un tiempo atrás ignoraba las llamadas de Kise y ahora, una simple conversación con él era suficiente para alegrarle el día un poco. De verdad lo había extrañado durante todo ese tiempo sin verse, pero sabía que si se lo llegaba a decir, de seguro se volvería más molesto de lo normal.

—No puedo creer que haya desarrollado sentimientos tan fuertes por Kise-kun… —murmuró incrédulo, de seguro si se lo llegaba a contar a su yo del pasado le diría que se había vuelto loco.

En ese mismo instante, le llegó un mensaje de su novio para que salieran el próximo sábado aprovechando que él tendría el día libre. Esperó unos minutos antes de contestar para no mostrarse tan emocionado a la hora de aceptar.

* * *

Finalmente el fin de semana había llegado para alegría de ambos, Kuroko intentaba controlar sus emociones como siempre, mientras que Kise desbordaba felicidad de cada poro de su piel, haciendo que llamara mucho más la atención, ya saben lo que dice: una persona enamorada mejora su aspecto considerablemente. Así que si antes Kise era atractivo, ahora lucía como un mismísimo Adonis para cualquier persona.

Se encontraron en el restaurante donde Kuroko siempre pedía sus malteadas de vainilla. Como siempre, el chico fantasma fue el primero en llegar y un poco después llegó su novio atrayendo todas las miradas; literalmente tenía brillos alrededor haciendo que resaltara mucho más. Apenas vio a su amado Kurokocchi, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y se acercó rápidamente a la mesa.

—¡Kurokocchi! —se lanzó a abrazarlo sonriente, pero Kuroko puso una mano en su cara evitando que se acercara demasiado.

—Estamos en público —replicó el chico indiferente.

—Pero hace tiempo que no nos veíamos —se quejó con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Te extrañé mucho! —exclamó de nuevo intentando darle otro abrazo.

—No me importa, no hagas una escena aquí —pidió mientras tomaba tranquilamente su malteada.

Kise hizo un puchero algo infantil sentándose de mala gana frente a él. Luego su expresión cambió a una sonrisa maliciosa como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo. Antes de que Tetsuya pudiera preguntar qué le pasaba, el rubio tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa y le brindó una sonrisa algo coqueta.

—No puedes decir nada, nadie nos está viendo —dijo él antes de recibir alguna queja por parte de su novio.

—Estamos al lado de la ventana —replicó soltando su mano.

De nuevo Kise hizo un puchero algo infantil comenzándose a quejar de lo cruel que era y cosas por el estilo.

Ryouta tenía razón, él no era el novio más cariñoso, odiaba las muestras de afecto en público y a veces actuaba de una manera tan indiferente con él que cualquier pensaría que las cosas no habían cambiado desde que comenzaron esta relación. A veces cuando Kise comenzaba a quejarse de esto, una pregunta pasaba por su mente «entonces ¿por qué me escogiste?» pero nunca era lo suficientemente capaz cómo para decírsela de frente.

—Kurokocchi ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, no pasa nada —respondió.

Ryouta comenzó a hablar sobre que había hecho en estas semanas sin él, haciendo varias muecas exageradas para darle más peso a lo que estaba contando. El de cabellos azules como siempre escuchaba atentamente haciendo alguno que otro comentario, la mitad siempre eran para burlarse de él por lo idiota de algunas de sus acciones. Siempre había sido divertido hacer ese tipo de comentarios, le gustaba mucho ver sus reacciones.

Después de una hora, decidieron salir del lugar para hacer otra cosa. Cuando giraron en la siguiente calle, Kise aprovechó que no había nadie para abrazar fuertemente a su novio. Kuroko al principio se quejó por lo inesperado que había sido, pero dejó que lo siguiera abrazando, después de todo, él también lo había extrañado bastante. Correspondió débilmente al abrazo sintiendo como Kise olía sus cabellos.

—Oye, eso es algo raro —murmuró.

—No digas eso, es normal querer recordar el olor de la persona que te gusta —replicó con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Tetsuya dio un saltó ante estas palabras, refugiando más su cara en el pecho del contrario para que éste no notara su sonrojo. En ese momento pudo saber que Kise estaba igual o más ansioso que él al escuchar el latir acelerado de su corazón, sonrió levemente ante esto.

Finalmente Kuroko lo apartó diciendo que era posible que alguien viniera, y si se trataba de una de sus fans ─acosadoras─ no quería ganarse problemas.

Llegaron al centro comercial en cuestión de minutos ya que Kise quería comprar algunas cosas, y de paso, también quería que su adorable novio se probara algunas ropas; aunque lo más probable es que éste se negaría. Aun así, eso no quitaba el hecho de que disfrutaba pasar cada momento con él.

—Kise-kun ¿qué vas a comprar?

—Unas nuevas zapatillas para baloncesto —respondió sonriente.

—Espero que no tengas tantos problemas como Kagami-kun —comentó, recordando inconscientemente aquella mañana antes del partido de la Winter Cup donde buscaron por varias tiendas la talla del pelirrojo, por suerte Momoi y Aomine aparecieron y le regalaron las susodichas zapatillas a Kagami.

—No te preocupes, hay una tienda a la cual siempre le encargo mis zapatillas —dijo Kise alzando su pulgar y guiñándole el ojo.

Siguieron caminando un poco más pasando por varios locales, Kuroko podía escuchar de vez en cuando susurros de chicas que pasaban a su lado halagando lo bien que se veía Kise. Aquellos comentarios lo molestaban de alguna manera extraña, él era totalmente consciente del atractivo físico del rubio, pero no le gustaba sentir celos cada vez que escuchaba a otra persona mencionar esto, era como sí de una forma egoísta él quisiera ser el único capaz de ver esto de él; odiaba pensar de esa manera. Muchas veces deseaba tomar la mano de Kise o abrazarlo para «marcar su territorio» cada vez que alguna chica comentaba: «cuánto quisiera salir con ese chico» o cosas parecidas. Se sentía como un idiota por tener este tipo de pensamientos infantiles y por eso al final no hacía nada, fingiendo como siempre que no le importaba.

* * *

« _Esto pasa todo el tiempo, no debe importarme_ » se repitió Tetsuya en su mente. ¿La razón de su enojo? Fácil: el montón de chicas que rodeaban a Kise en ese momento.

Habían llegado de repente justo después de comprar las zapatillas del rubio. Kuroko se preguntaba por qué siempre llegaban en grandes hordas, era como si las feromonas del rubio atrajeran a todas las chicas de los lugares más cercanos a su alrededor. Tal vez no se molestaría tanto si Kise no estuviera en medio de ellas, sonriendo y contestando amablemente a sus preguntas o firmando autógrafos como si se tratara de una de los mejores modelos de la ciudad, y sí lo era, pero por todo el orgullo que Testuya tenía, jamás se lo diría de frente, especialmente ahora que estaba siendo ignorado por esto. ¡Vamos! Sabía que tenía una presencia débil, pero al menos no esperaba ser dejado de lado tan fácil por unas simples chicas con las hormonas enloquecidas.

Odiaba como el rubio sonreía sin problema alguno a aquellas chicas como si no estuviera incómodo. Kise era un maldito hipócrita doble cara que estaba engañando a todos con su faceta de chico «perfecto» ¿cómo carajos se había enamorado de alguien como él? Todavía no lograba entenderlo y se odiaba más a sí mismo por seguir enamorado de aquel rubio doble cara. Si tan sólo las personas conocieran aquella verdadera personalidad ya no creerían que era tan perfecto.

Ryouta lo vio y el chico de orbes azules creyó que le estaba diciendo: «lo siento, ya pronto saldremos de aquí». Aunque Kuroko sabía que era una mentira, cómo cuando tu madre te llevaba a hacer una visita de niño y te decía «no nos demoraremos mucho» y la visita terminaba al final del día.

De alguna manera Tetsuya entendía que era por trabajo, después de todo él, si él llegaba a actuar mal con los fans, la revista en la que trabajaba se vería afectada de alguna manera. A veces deseaba que Kise no se tomara tan en serio su trabajo de medio tiempo como modelo. Claro que algunas veces huía de ellas cuando las detectaba a tiempo, pero cuando lo atrapaban de esa manera lo dejaban sin más remedio que usar esa maldita faceta de chico perfecto.

De nuevo se preguntaba cuál era la razón por la cual había decidido salir con él, jamás lo entendería.

A pesar de todos los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente, Kuroko no era capaz de decirle: «préstame más atención» o «por lo menos no me dejes de lado cuando estamos saliendo», aunque tampoco quería ser ese tipo de novio posesivo y celoso. Por eso agradecía una y otra vez a mantener sus sentimientos ocultos bajo esa cara de indiferencia total que no daba indicio alguno de lo que pensaba o lo que decía, especialmente en momentos como estos donde sentía sus ganas de matar a Kise al tope.

Después de 5 minutos ─los cuales se sintieron como una hora para él─. Kuroko decidió irse de ahí aprovechando que no lo estaba viendo en ese momento. Ya otro día saldrían.

* * *

Kise sólo se percató de la ausencia de Kuroko unos pocos minutos después de que éste se había ido y eso era debido a que su «detector de Kurokocchi» había dejado de detectarlo cerca. Sí, a veces lo perdía de vista o no se daba cuenta de su presencia, pero desde que habían comenzado su relación, siempre intentaba no hacerlo para que su redirección no sirviera contra él, pero le faltaba todavía un poco para perfeccionar eso. Así que cuando no lo vio, rápidamente se alarmó.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —dijo intentando salir rápidamente de la multitud sin importarle las quejas de las chicas.

Sacó su celular y lo llamó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna comenzando a preocuparse un poco, por no decir que mucho. Comenzó a buscar primero en los baños que se encontraban cerca, pero no estaba ahí, también buscó por fuera en algunos locales pero nada. Incluso se dirigió a un local de comida cercano para ver si el chico había decidido a buscar más malteada de vainilla.

—¿Dónde te metiste Kurokocchi? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Unos minutos después se encontraba en la plaza del centro comercial con tal aire deprimente en su alrededor, que la gente decidió alejarse lo máximo posible de él. Se quedó pensando en todos los sitios posibles en donde podría encontrar a su amado, pero lo más importante ahora mismo era saber la razón de su ida ─aunque ya era bastante obvia, Kise era un idiota en estas situaciones─. Luego unos 10 minutos reflexionando sobre las cosas malas que había hecho, había llegado a una conclusión:

—¡Soy el peor novio del mundo! —exclamó desorganizando sus cabellos llamando la atención de muchas personas que pasaban por ahí, que decidieron ignorarlo segundos después de voltearlo a ver.

Había ignorado a su novio, a su amado Kurokocchi sólo para querer lucirse con aquellas chicas a pesar de que estaba ya en una cita ¡una cita! Con Kurokocchi. No era su culpa en cierta parte, él no parecía para nada molesto, más bien parecía que podía esperarlo o eso era lo que él notó. ¿De verdad era tan mal novio cómo para no notar que se sentía mal? ¿Qué tal si se había sentido enfermo? ¿Qué tal si se sentía ignorado pero él no se dio cuenta? Y si se trataba de esto último ¿qué tal si se cansó de esperar y decidió irse para luego planear lejos de él cómo terminarían su relación? Y lo peor de todo, ni siquiera le diría la famosa frase: «pero podemos seguir siendo amigos», y así se iría a un lugar lejos de él, y para empeorar su pequeña paranoia: comenzaba a salir con otra persona; tal vez Kagami.

Ya podía darse una imagen mental de ese momento:

—Kise-kun, lo siento, pero creo que ya no podemos estar juntos. Me di cuenta de que fue un error salir contigo —dijo el Kurokocchi imaginario, inexpresivo como siempre—. Comenzaré a salir con Kagami-kun, por lo menos él no me deja de lado cómo tú. Adiós Kise-kun, espero no volverte a ver en mi vida.

Al pensar en esto, Kise soltó otro quejido y volvió a revolver sus cabellos bajando la mirada lleno de frustración.

¡Claro que todo era su culpa! Era un maldito insensible que merecía nada más que la muerte. Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si desde un principio él hubiera dicho simplemente: «lo siento, tengo que irme» pero no, su maldito instinto que le pedía que se comportara amigable y su vocecita interior que le decía que debía tratar bien a las fans para mantener su fama le impidieron eso. Tal vez sería mejor si Kurokocchi terminara con él, un ángel cómo él no merecería un novio tan imbécil.

Aunque también una parte muy egoísta en su ser deseaba ver una expresión molesta por parte de Kuroko, quería ver si su novio era capaz de ponerse celoso ante esto, pero al parecer no dio ningún resultado. Siempre que lo veía tenía la misma expresión que siempre. Vaya, de verdad era alguien patético por usar trucos tan bajos para causar celos en su pareja.

Intentó llamarlo de nuevo unas cuantas veces sin respuesta, le mandó también varios mensajes, esperó unos minutos para ver si contestaba pero nada. Al final, decidió llamar a alguien para ver si Kuroko se había ido con alguno de sus amigos.

—¿Aló?

—H-hola Kagamicchi —saludó con cierto nerviosismo el rubio.

—¿Kise? ¿Qué pasa?

—Sólo quería saber si Kurokocchi ha pasado por tu casa o algo así —respondió.

—¿Eh? Pensé que iba a salir contigo hoy —el pelirrojo parecía algo confundido—. ¿Qué le hiciste? —indagó, ahora su voz se tornó algo molesta.

—¡N-nada! Te juro que todo está bien —rió nervioso—. Ya me tengo que ir. Bye~ —y colgó antes de que le hiciera más preguntas.

Kise suspiró resignado, si no fue con Kagami no era posible que se fuera con otra persona, por lo que sabía, el pelirrojo cumplía su papel como mejor amigo para el chico invisible. Con un aura negra a su alrededor, se levantó de ahí dispuesto a irse, todavía no perdía la esperanza de encontrar a su querido y adorable novio el día de hoy y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía; si no hacía eso, de seguro no podría dormir tranquilo.

Tomó un camino que lo llevaba a los lugares que solía frecuentar Kuroko, pasó por una librería, luego por el restaurante donde conseguía las mejores malteadas de vainilla ─según él─. Ya se estaba cansando de caminar y cada vez las esperanzas de encontrar a su novio y disculparse apropiadamente se iban desvaneciendo.

—No puedo rendirme ahora, tengo que encontrarlo, no me importa si tengo que ir a su casa a medianoche —declaró determinado.

Mientras caminaba hacia su hogar, los recuerdos de su confesión volvieron a él de una manera tan nítida que creyó que había pasado sólo hace unos pocos días atrás.

Recordaba la sensación de nervios que se formaba en su mente y como la ansiedad se acumulaba dentro de él haciéndole sentir un gran vacío en el estómago, como si estuviera viviendo un sueño en ese momento o cómo si esperara que algo grande pasara ese día, cómo aquellos capítulos importantes de tu vida que comienzan siendo algo sencillos pero al final te da la satisfacción de que fue el mejor capítulo hasta ahora.

Kise imaginaba que se iba a declarar de la mejor manera posible, en un sitio elegante, luego de una gran salida con Kuroko, para al final terminar recitando unas palabras mucho más poéticas que harían sentir orgulloso a Kuroko. Pero no. Simplemente esa misma noche fue como si una pequeña vocecita en mente le dijera «el momento es hoy». Fue como si una fuerza de otro mundo ─llámese destino─ le hubiera dado el valor para acompañarlo a casa y para luego confesarse. Al principio sentía un gran temor, pero no se retractó de ninguna de sus palabras. Después de todo, el lugar y el momento no importaban mientras los sentimientos fueran expresados con sinceridad, tal vez fue esa simple idea que lo llevó a dar un paso hacia adelante y a decir todo eso.

Cada vez que recordaba aquel día, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro de manera, pero hoy no era así, simplemente se sentía mucho más culpable por lo que había sucedido. Por alguna razón podía escuchar la voz de Akashi regañándolo «Mal Kise» como si él fuera un perro.

Kise decidió ir hasta su casa, pero primero pasaría por la cancha que estaba cerca del restaurante para ver si se encontraba practicando baloncesto. Corrió hasta allí como si de verdad fuera a encontrarlo en ese lugar, pero se llevó una gran decepción al no verlo en ningún lado.

—Soy el peor de todos… —murmuró deprimido.

—¿Por qué estás hablando solo Kise-kun?

—¡Whoa! —exclamó sorprendido al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas. Su susto pasó a ser alegría extrema al ver que se trataba de la monótona voz de su amado Kurokocchi a sus espaldas.

—¡Kurokocchi! ¡Por fin te encuentro! —exclamó emocionado lanzándose a abrazarlo, como cuando una madre ve a su hijo después de haberlo perdido de vista.

—Kise-kun, no puedo respirar —musitó el más bajo intentando alejarlo.

—Pensé que me habías abandonado por Kagamicchi —lloriqueó con su típica exageración.

—Ya suéltame…

—De verdad lamento haberte abandonado Kurokocchi, soy un gran idiota pero por favor no termines conmigo.

Al chico fantasma se le comenzaba a acabar la paciencia, en un último intento, por fin logró alejar a Kise un poco para poder tener su merecido espacio.

—¿Quién dijo que terminaría contigo?

—Nadie, sólo pensé que me odiarías por lo de hoy —respondió con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No te odio por eso, realmente no me importa. Ya sé que no puedes ignorarlas como si nada, eso afectaría un poco tu trabajo —respondió apartando la mirada.

—¡Kurokocchi! —exclamó abrazándolo fuertemente de nuevo—. Lo siento, no debí hacerlo, tú eres mucho más importante para mí y jamás volveré a hacerlo.

—No te preocupes por eso… —palmeó su espalda como si intentara calmarlo.

—¡Claro que importa! Porque me haces sentir más culpable —soltó un suspiro.

—Ya te dije que no te…

—No es por eso —lo interrumpió—. Sólo quería obtener alguna reacción de ti al hacer eso, pero fue una idiotez ¿no? Parece que ese tipo de cosas no te afectan —soltó una leve risa pero Kuroko pudo notar que se encontraba algo nervioso y a la vez decepcionado.

El chico de cabello azul lo abrazo apretándolo un poco más fuerte llamando la atención de Kise.

—Claro que si me afectan —murmuró apoyando su cara en su hombro—. Simplemente no me gusta demostrarlo —agregó.

Kise parpadeó varias veces y se separó de él tomándolo de los hombros para ver si se trataba de una cruel broma. Al separarse, pudo ver como la cara de su novio estaba levemente roja y no pudo evitar pensar que esa era una de las mejores expresiones que él tenía.

—¿En serio te sentiste celoso? —Cuestionó todavía sorprendido.

—Ya te dije que sí, no me hagas decirlo dos veces —pidió tomando una expresión más seria que hizo temblar por un instante al rubio.

—Lo siento, es sólo que me siento feliz —comentó sonriente.

—¿Qué tiene de especial ponerse celoso por ese tipo de cosas?

—Eso demuestra de alguna manera que si te importa si estoy a tu lado o no, Kurokocchi —puso su frente sobre la de él cerrando los ojos para apreciar más este momento.

—Realmente me parece lo contrario, es una clara muestra de… —más fue interrumpido por una pequeña acción del rubio.

Kise tomó el rostro de Kuroko con ambas manos y se fue acercando lentamente esperando que este rechazara aquel afecto como en la mayoría de ocasiones, pero al ver que no había ninguna intención por separarse por parte del contrario, continuó hasta que por fin pudo besarlo tiernamente. Al ver que el de cabellos azules no se negaba ni intentaba apartarlo, se sintió tan feliz como nunca. Era muy raro que Kuroko aceptara muestras de amor como estas, si ni siquiera dejaba que lo abrazara en público, era obvio que muchos menos iba a dejar que lo besara tan fácilmente. A veces Kise no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por esto, pero prefería no pensar mucho en este tipo de cosas. Así era Kuroko y no le importaba, incluso se conformaría con permanecer a su lado sin decir nada.

* * *

—Kise-kun, por favor suéltame. Es incómodo caminar de esta manera —replicó el chico fantasma intentando apartar al rubio de su lado. Y es que luego de aquel pequeño encuentro, Kise decidió acompañar a Kuroko hasta su casa, pero no se conformó con solo tomarse de las manos, lo estaba abrazando por los hombros y parecía ser recio a dejarlo ir.

—Pero Kurokocchi~ ahora estamos reconciliados, deberíamos actuar así de cariñosos —paró su caminar para abrazarlo fuertemente con ambos brazos.

—Ya te dije que es incómodo —ya se notaba en su rostro que le estaba comenzando a fastidiar.

Luego de unos minutos de lloriqueos y quejas por parte de su novio ─las cuales lo hacían parecer más un niño pequeño que otra cosa─ finalmente Kise se conformó con solo tomarlo de la mano de camino a casa aprovechando que no había mucha gente cerca. Aunque de todas formas hacía un puchero algo infantil como si no estuviera satisfecho.

—Kise-kun, debo serte sincero en algo —comentó él de repente llamando la atención del contrario.

—¿Pasó algo Kurokocchi? —preguntó preocupado, cualquier mínimo detalle de que algo iba mal era suficiente para que comenzara a hacer un drama en su cabeza.

—No es nada grave, sólo quiero decirte que gracias —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Eh? —a pesar de ser inmensamente feliz por su agradecimiento, no sabía del por qué de este mismo.

—Por estar a mi lado —aclaró—. No soy la pareja más afectuosa, ni tampoco hablo mucho, pero de todas formas no parece que eso te canse, así que creo que debo estar agradecido de que sigas conmigo —agregó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Kise se quedó callado unos segundos pensando e interpretando todo lo que Kuroko le había dicho, ¿esto se trataba de un sueño? No, era imposible, el toque de su mano se sentía bastante real. ¿Por fin Kurokocchi le había expresado aquellos sentimientos que guardaba tras esa máscara de indiferencia? ¿Debía llorar de felicidad o reír? Vaya, este día había resultado mucho mejor de lo esperado.

—¡Kurokocchi! ¿Cómo me pides que no sea cariñoso contigo cuándo dices ese tipo de cosas? —exclamó el chico conmovido lanzándose a abrazarlo, y esta vez, para su alivio, él no se opuso a esto. Pero claro, su suerte no pudo durar tanto, ya que cuando se dirigía a besar a su amado Kurokocchi, éste puso una mano en su cara evitando que se acercara más.

—Ya me besaste hoy —dijo fríamente.

—¡Pero Kurokocchi! —replicó el rubio haciendo unos pucheros algo infantiles, quejándose de que nunca eran suficientes muestras de afectos para él.

Así continuaron todo el camino a casa, algunas veces Kise se callaba y pensaba hacer otros movimientos pero siempre era rechazado por su novio quien decía que ya casi llegaban a casa.

Claro que a Kuroko le costaría un tiempo aceptar que no le gustaba recibir esas muestras de cariño por parte de Kise ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ellas, y por las múltiples sensaciones que lo envolvían con cada mínimo roce o abrazo, embriagando su mente y evitando que éste pensara con total claridad acerca de sus acciones. Después de todo, lo que menos le gustaba a Kuroko era tener sus emociones descontroladas.

Haberse enamorado de Kise era algo que odiaba y amaba. Odiaba ya que no sabía cómo se había llegado a fijar en la persona más idiota que conocía ─además de Kagami─, además de que nunca vio que fueran compatibles, literalmente eran los opuestos perfectos y a decir verdad, Kuroko no creía mucho en la teoría de «los polos opuestos se atraen» y seguía sin cambiar mucho desde que comenzaron a salir. Además, de alguna manera siempre había considerado a Kise alguien molesto, tal vez un buen amigo, pero seguía siendo alguien molesto. Y ni comencemos a narrar sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Kise.

Amaba, ya que gracias a este pequeño «incidente» había encontrado una nueva faceta en él, era como si comenzara a conocer nuevos aspectos de su persona de los cuales nunca se habría dado cuenta de no ser por él. Por ejemplo, no sabía que él era capaz de sentir celos, siempre se veía a sí mismo como el maduro de la relación y quien nunca se preocupaba por cosas sin importancia, pero no, con Kise había sentido aquellos afamados celos y se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo por ello. También, y aunque le costara admitirlo, estar con Kise lo hacía sentir no tan solo a pesar de lo molesto que se podía poner algunas veces.

Él intentó guardar aquellos sentimientos, los intentó volver invisibles pero al final terminaron siendo como él: solo tenían poca presencia y por eso nadie los notaba. Pero estaba seguro de que con el tiempo, aquellos sentimientos invisibles irían volviéndose visibles ante el corazón de Kise.

* * *

 ***La última frase del fic está basada en la frase de Oscar Wilde: «He aquí mi secreto, que no puede ser más simple: sólo con el corazón se puede ver bien; lo esencial es invisible para los ojos».**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic, recuerden, si ven algún error por favor díganmelo uvu**

 **Así es como veo la relación de estos dos, tal vez haya un poco de Ooc pero espero ir mejorándolo con el tiempo.**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **Campaña para que inspiración-sama regrese:**

 **Recuerda: ella no trabaja gratis y un review siempre es un buen medio de pago.**

 **Pd: visiten mi página en Facebook (?**


End file.
